


please put me out of my fucking misery

by MaxTheTrashMan



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Vore, Ass Play, Digestion, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Sex, Vore, ear sucking, end my fucking life, every day i pray for death but it never comes, please for the love of god someone kill me, soul vore, this is my first fuckign work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheTrashMan/pseuds/MaxTheTrashMan
Summary: you and David make sweet love in the cabin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there is no hope

y/n crawled in seductively next to David in his bed in the counselor cabin. you purred as you suckled his widdle ear making him let out BIG sexy moans as his donger expanded. "Davey~" you whispered in his ear. "oh gosh babe what is it" he whispered back. "I'm gonna eat the booty like groceries" you whispered seductively as you moved down to his butt, pulling down his pants and diving your tongue into his chocolate starfish. you swirled your oral sensory organ around his fudge packed donut as he moaned in the most great divine nirvana pleasure of the goddess Bastet in all of the universe. you grinned (which looked weird since your mouth muscle was currently penetraculating David's holy anal depths) as you stuck your tongue deep enough into his gravy pit to press it up against his sex button. "oOOOOOOHH SWEET DIVINE GOSH OF NIRVANA I'M CUMMING" he moaned out with the greatest pleasure of all the existence and time as he blew his fat spunk of sperm. he needed more. he grabbed you by the head and jammed you into his anus as he moaned in much pleasure until you were completely inside. then he digested you and you got to spend the rest of eternity as conscious fat on his bum bum. 

the end.


	2. how

how the fuck did this get over 700 hits I wrote this in like five minutes

**Author's Note:**

> none at all


End file.
